


It's Hard Not To Love You

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im on a roll here with all this oitsukki can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's knee acts up in the middle of the night and for the first time, he doesn't mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard Not To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in OiTsukki heaven. _(:3_/

Tsukishima was a fairly heavy sleeper so he was mildly surprised to be woken up by the sound of thunder and a sudden jerk from the other side of the bed. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, Tsukishima found Oikawa sitting up in bed, hunched over as he clutched at his knee. “Tooru?...”

“I-It’s fine, Kei-chan! Go back to sleep!” Oikawa forced out a weak smile despite being clearly in pain. He could handle this, he didn’t need to bother Tsukishima with such a minor problem. Even so, Tsukishima wasted no time in scrambling out of bed to grab the heat pack. Returning to Oikawa’s side, he knelt down by the bed side and gently pried away Oikawa’s hands from his inflamed knee, pressing the hot compress against it.

Oikawa let out a hiss from the initial stinging sensation but relaxed within minutes when the heat started to take effect. Times like these were rare, occurring only during a particularly heavy storm and most of those times he had been alone to handle it by himself. He couldn’t help but let his lips curl upwards at the strangely endearing sight of Tsukishima sitting on the carpeted floor, holding the heat pack against his knee as he sleepily laid his head atop Oikawa’s thigh with the gentle lull of the rain pattering against the window in the background.

“You idiot,” Tsukishima began, with no real bite in his tone. “You should have just woken me up.”

He could have, but Oikawa didn’t particularly like being seen in such a vulnerable state. Almost a year of dating and yet he couldn’t get rid of those insecurities that plagued him despite all his show of confidence. _What if Kei-chan thinks I’m pathetic? Is he really happy? I mean I did sort of pressure him…_ “You looked so cute while you were asleep! I didn’t want to wake you up!”

Tsukishima only sighed, clearly not awake enough to give a snarky remark though he did seem like he was contemplating saying something. “Look, I’m just… Worried, okay? You can’t expect me to just sit there and watch you suffer. I mean… I’m your boyfriend. I care about you.”

Brown hues widened in pure amazement and Oikawa could feel his heart racing as though he had fallen in love all over again. He never really knew what Tsukishima was thinking sometimes but for him to speak out in such a direct manner, it was hard not to shed a tear. “I love you so much, Kei-chan…”

“I’m being serious!—“ Tsukishima lifted his head ever so slightly to look up at Oikawa, “Are you actually crying?!”

“I can’t help it when you suddenly become so cool!” With a sniffle and a few more stray tears, Oikawa gently nudged the blond away, taking away the heat pack to drop it on the bedside table. “It’s fine now! Your love has eased my pain!” He could practically imagine Tsukishima rolling his eyes at his sappiness when he stood up to crawl back into bed, subtly shifting himself closer to Oikawa’s side.

“I really love you, Kei-chan…” Oikawa quietly muttered as he nuzzled against the soft blond curls, taking in the faint scent of his own shampoo.

“You’d better. Otherwise I’m kicking you off the bed.”

“Kei-chan! You just ruined the atmosphere!” He couldn’t hold back a grin when he felt Tsukishima’s heated face against his shoulder.

Of all the idiots in the world, he just had to fall in love with one named Oikawa Tooru. Fantastic. “I’m too tired for this. Sleep. Now.”

It was only until Oikawa’s breathing had evened out then he softly whispered, lips lightly brushing over the smooth skin of his collarbone, “I love you too.”


End file.
